Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Cameras can be used to identify objects within a scene (e.g., in computer vision applications). However, to improve the precision with which a camera identifies objects within a scene, the camera may be calibrated. Such a calibration can provide a correlation of the appearance of a captured image to the spatial layout of a physical scene. Further, calibration can correct for defects in the fabrication and/or assembly of a camera used to capture images. For example, if an aperture of a camera is off-center with respect to an image sensor of the camera or a lens of the camera intrinsically distorts an image, a calibration may correct for this (e.g., using a processor that provides a correction to captured images such that they more accurately reflect a physical scene).